


The Start

by AnnieQuill



Series: The Weirdest Friendship [1]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Aliens, America, Atrians, Bullying, Coulture, Cultural Diffusion, Female Friendship, Freedom, Heroism, High School, Human, Minoritys, Out of Character, Protection of a Minority, Running, School, Socially awkward, Strangers, Strength of character, Strong Female Characters, Vigilante, weird nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieQuill/pseuds/AnnieQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia is bullied by assholes and then she gets rescued</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

The Start  
“Hey, Alien, we do not want you here! Go back to your planet!” Kaia heard someone shout.

Kaia rushed around the corner, sipping up her blue jacket. She saw several humans surrounding a younger Atrian girl with black hair. She saw one of them push the girl. Kaia sprang forward and quickly knocked them all down and the helped the girl up.

“Follow me!” Kaia shouted, grabbing the girl's hand and running. 

“Who are you?” Sophia shouted, keeping up with the older human girl. she was wearing a light blue exercise jacket and dark blue capris. Her hair was long, straight, and blond. She had it in braids, with beads , ribbons, and feathers woven in.

“Most of my friends, around here anyway, call me Anomalous. I’m hoping I can consider you among their number eventually. What’s your name? Oh and I like your birth marks, they’re very pretty,” Kaia replied back. 

“Sophia, my name is Sophia. Why do they call you Anomalous? And sure I’ll be your friend!” Sophia said.

“Because I’m an anomoly. I don’t act like anyone expects me to. This way. What’s your first period?” Kaia asked, turning into a school entrance. they were now running through the school.

“127, Miss K, antomy,” Sophia said.

“Alright, this way then,” Kaia said, making a quick series of turns. Sophia followed, bewildered. they turned left and arrived at the correct class.

“Thank you, Anomalous,” Sophia said.

“You’re welcome, Sophia. I’ll see you tomorrow when you get out of class. No more bullies if I have anything to say about it,” Kaia said. She turned around and quickly found Roman and Drake.

“Hi, I’m Anomalous. Your sister had a close encounter with physical protesters this morning, and I helped her out. I’ll walk her to all her classes, but I may not be here early enough to pick her up at the busses in the morning, so keep an eye on her untill I get here. I know, I’m weird, that’s why people call me Anomalous. I don’t fit any box. Alright I have to get to classes, see you tomorrow!” Kaia said in a breathless whirl, then turned around and went to her first period class.

It was the start of the weirdest friendship in all of history.


End file.
